LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
='' = =Plot= The game follows the ''Lord of the Rings trilogy and prequel. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, The Return of the King, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: There and Back Again ''in a humorous way with child-friendly humour in the same fashion of the previous LEGO Game titles. It is not confirmed but very likely that a real game will actually come out. Levels The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's Party Summary: Help get ready for Bilbo's party. Characters: Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey Setting: Hobbiton A Shortcut to Mushrooms Summary: Evade the Nazgul! Characters: Frodo, Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took Attack on Weathertop Summary: Help Frodo get to Rivendell after he's been poisoned. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Arwen Bosses: Nazgul, Witch King of Angmar (3 and 6 hearts respectively) Mounts: Arwens horse, Aragorn's horse Setting: Bree ,Weathertop, The Trollshaws The Mines of Moria Summary: Enter Moria and find Balin's Tomb. Then, fight your way out. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Boss: Cave Troll(8 hearts) Setting: Moria The Balrog Summary: The chase through Moria continues as the fellowship is attacked by more Orcs and a Balrog. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Boss: Balrog (10 hearts) Setting: Moria The Breaking of the Fellowship Summary: Boromir attacks Frodo, then the fellowship is assaulted by Uruk-Hai. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir Bosses: Lurtz (8 hearts) Setting: Amon Hen The Two Towers Taking a Guide Summary: Now on their own, Frodo and Sam take Gollum as a guide to help them get to Mordor. Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum Boss: Gollum(4 hearts) Setting: The Emyn Muil, The Dead Marshes Two Lost Hobbits Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli search for Merry and Pippin but run into Gandalf, while Merry and Pippin escape into the Fangorn forest. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin Setting: Fangorn Forest Edoras Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf ride into Rohan and free King Theoden from Saruman's spell. Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf the White Boss: Grima Wormtongue(4 hearts), Theoden (3 hearts) Setting: Edoras Ambush on the Road Summary: While traveling to Helm's Deep, King Theoden and his men are ambushed by Warg riders Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli Boss: Sharku(6 hearts) The Battle of Helm's Deep Summary: Saruman launches an attack on Helm's Deep with 10,000 uruk-hai, while Merry and Pippin assault Isengard Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir (Armor), Theoden (armor), Merry, Pippin Setting:Helm's Deep Escape from Osgiliath Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Gollum are captured by Faramir so he can use the ring. Can they escape and defeat the Nazgul? Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Faramir Boss: Nazgul Rider(6 hearts) Setting: Osgiliath The Return of the King The Fall of Osgiliath Summary: Faramir and his commander try to defend Osgiliath but they are too many Orcs so they must retreat, also Pippin finds Saruman's palantir, which leads him and Gandalf to Minas Tirith Characters: Faramir, Madril, Gandalf, Merry (nightclothes), Pippin Boss: Palantir (takes possession of Pippin and Aragorn) Climbing into Mordor Summary: Frodo, Sam, and Gollum take the stairs of Barad'dur, while Gollum plots against Frodo Characters: Frodo, Sam, Gollum The Living and the Dead Summary: While Aragorn summons the undead soldiers, Pippin and Gandalf go to stop Denethor from burning Faramir Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf Bosses: Undead King, Denethor Shelob's Lair Summary: Gollum betrays Frodo to Shelob. Can Sam save frodo? Characters: Frodo, Gollum, Sam, Frodo (Webbed) Boss: Shelob Battle of the Pellenor Fields Summary: Sauron launches a full-out assault on Minas Tirith. Can Aragorn hope to overcome them? Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn (Armor), Merry (Armor), Theoden (armor) Bosses: Witch-king (8 hearts) Setting: The Pelennor fields Mount Doom Summary: While Aragorns remaining forces distract Sauron, can Frodo and Sam overcome Gollum and destroy the ring? Characters: Frodo, Sam, Aragorn (armor), Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry (Armor), Pippin (armor) Boss: Gollum (9 hearts) Setting: Mount Doom The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''Coming this December The Hobbit: There and Back Again Coming 2013 The Game Hub The main hub is the shire, however, by collecting enough gold bricks, you can access Rivendell, Edoras, and Minas Tirith. All 4 locations have maps where you can access levels. Story Characters (Plus Free Play Alternates) *Frodo Baggins (also as Shire, webbed, captured, and recovering) *Gandalf the Grey (also as Gandalf the white) *Sam Gamgee (also as wedding) *Merry Brandybuck (also as armor, vest, and nightclothes) *Pippin Took (also as black shirt ,nightclothes, and armor) *Aragorn (also as armor, vest, and king) *Legolas Greenleaf (also as formal and hood) *Gimli *Boromir *Gollum (also as Smeagol) *Haldir *Faramir (also as armor, vest, and formal) *Eowyn (also as armor, green dress, white dress, and black dress) *King Theoden (also as armor and possessed) *Eomer (also as armor) *Elrond (also as formal) *Arwen (also as hood, black dress, white dress, red dress, dream, and wedding) *Bilbo Baggins (also as old) *Thorin Oakenshield *Balin *Gloin *Oin *Nori *Dori *Ori *Dwalin *Kili *Fili *Bifur *Bofur *Bombur *Orc *Orc Worker *Uruk'hai (also as helmet, armor, white hand, and spear) *Berserker Uruk'hai *Goblin *Nazgul *Witch-king *Saruman *Rohirrim *Rohirrim Woman *Freda *Eothain *Rohan Soldier *Rohan Commander *Gondor Soldier *Gondor Commander *Theodred *Grima Wormtongue *Celeborn *Galadriel *Deagol *Ranger *Balrog (only in bonus level) Achievements (For Xbox 360) By the way, G is Gamerscore and there is always 1000 G available in every LEGO game {C}"An unexpected party." (25G)-Unlock all Hobbit characters "Oooo Shiny!" (10G)-Find the Arkenstone.racters (Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Fili, Kili etc.) {C}"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" (5G)-Unlock all Gandalf Characters "One Ring To Rule Them All" (100G)-Complete the game to 100% "Fool of a Took!" (5G)-Unlock all versions of Pippin "Riddler Fiddler" (30G)- Get True Hobbit on all levels of the game. "1, 2, 3...3 Armies." (25G)-Unlock all Elf, Dwarf, and Human characters "You're late" (20G)-Complete The Fellowship of the Ring (Story Mode) "A Wizard is never late Frodo Baggins, Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Fellowship of the Ring "This Day We Fight!" (20G)-Complete The Return of the King (Story Mode) "How about beside a friend?" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Return of the King "Worth Fighting For" (20G)-Complete The Two Towers (Story Mode) "Are we there yet?" (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Two Towers "I shall call you Sting" (10G)-Unlock all characters with sting "My precious!" (20G)-Complete The Hobbit (Story Mode) "I'm a better burglar than I thought." (20G)-Get "True Hobbit" on all levels of The Hobbit "To battle!!" (90G)-Unlock all characters "I hate Mondays" (20G)-Unlock Gimli, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, and Dori "Roast Mutton" (10G)-Unlock all troll characters "That still only counts as one!" (30G)-Destroy a Mumakil alone with ''Lego''las Bonus Levels One Ring to Rule Them All Unlockable after getting all the gold bricks from The Fellowship of the Ring Summary: An alliance of Men and Elves fight against Sauron's rule. Characters: Isildur, Elrond Boss: Sauron Gandalf's Battle Unlockable after getting all the gold bricks from The Two Towers Summary: Gandalf and the Balrog fight in the pits of Moria. Gandalf summons a Spirit from his fireworks to help him. Characters: Gandalf, Firework Spirit, Balrog Bosses: Balrog Overrun Unlockable after getting all the gold bricks from The Return of the King Summary: Before the Rohirrim come, the Gondorians struggle to hold back the advancing army. Characters: Gandalf, Gondor Commander, Gondor Soldier Bosses: 2 Trolls Wizards Duel Unlockable after getting the gold bricks from the bonus levels Summary: Play as Gandalf and make Saruman pay for his treachery, or defeat Gandalf for refusing the offer of joining with Sauron. Co-Op Play is the same as in Lego Star Wars: The Game when you have 2 players at the final battle with anakin. Characters: Gandalf the Grey, Saruman Bosses: Saruman (as Gandalf), Gandalf (as Saruman) Special Abilities/Powers Super Strength: Beorn as a bear and dwarves have this Double Jump: Elves have this Fireworks: Gandalf can destroy silver objects with these Travel Chutes: Hobbits and Dwarves can crawl into these One Ring: Characters who have had possessed the one ring such as Frodo, Bilbo, Gollum, Isildur, and Sauron can use this to sneak past Orcs. However, if you stumble into a Nazgul, you will walk toward them and be killed. Magic: Wizards and Elves can use magic to lift things and open locked doors. Tracking: Aragorn and Rangers can track otherwise hidden lego objects. Carving: Dwarves can build stone into useful pieces Light: Gandalf has this. It scares away Nazgul. Possession: Similar to the Riddler's mind-control. Saruman can take control of people. Sauron Slam: Sauron and the Witch-King have powerful weapons which affect a wider radius. Aiming: Characters with bows or crossbows can aim their weapons. Also, Gimli's throwing axes can also be aimed. 100% Completion Once you have collected all the gold bricks, you can build a ship in Rivendell to go to the Undying lands where you can build your own levels and all red rings that have not been found will be unlocked. (The latest change to this article has been made by Contributor 174.28.108.5.) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:LEGO games Category:Characters